Just A Dream
by secretpen28
Summary: When You Fall In Love: Sometimes there's only a beginning. Sometimes there's only an in-between. And then, there are the times that nothing before the present means anything anymore, because sometimes there can only be an end. Reviews Appreciated.


**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay, so here is my next one-shot based on Carrie Underwood's "Just A Dream." If you've never heard the song, I suggest you go listen to it because it is AMAZING! The music video will seriously make you cry. Anyways, if you've never read one of my stories before, I don't write normal song-fics. Instead of writing the lyrics between paragraphs, I weave them into the dialogue or story that way it seems more realistic and gives an impression of where the composer of the song MAY have gotten the idea to write it. Also, this story has no implied pairing. I write this way so that the reader can imagine exactly what they want to. I would love to hear responses of what couple (Hannah Montana wise or not) that you picture while reading the story. I really hope you guys enjoy, maybe enough to review or go check out my other stories.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the backstories of the characters. **

Just A Dream

The days that make up your life, are mostly forgettable, but there are those days when you remember every minute, every last detail. Those days are the ones that make you the person you are, the person you will become. Those are the days you will never forget because they are so far engraved inside of your mind that you can never let them go. Days that are forever in your mind are there for a specific purpose, whether it be to remind you of love, heartbreak, or death. There are some memories though, that are there to remind you of all three...

* * *

_Sitting on my couch, I could hear footsteps approaching, ones that I immediately recognized to be his. I quickly walked to the door and before he could even knock, I opened it. _

_"Well, isn't someone psychic." he said, coming into the room, giving me the most tender kiss I had ever received, pulling away only to stare deep into my eyes. "How's my beautiful?" _

_"Never better." I replied, smiling into the next kiss he placed upon my lips. _

_Tangling his fingers with my own, he slowly led me to the couch, our lips never parting, until we both had finished sitting. When he pulled away, I knew something was wrong,"I have some news, honey." _

_"What is it?" my face growing full of worry. _

_"Hey, hey. Now it's not tragic." he said, holding my hands in his own. _

_"Ok...what is it?"_

_"I got in..."_

_"What?" I said, my eyes filling with tears. _

_"I made it, out of over 250,000 applicants, I got picked." he replied, his deep blue eyes smiling almost as big as the smile on his face. _

_"You...made...it..."_

_"That's what I said, babe. Aren't you happy for me? Wait, why are there tears?" he said, pulling my head into his chest, giving me the perfect spot to begin crying. I reached my right hand up and placed my hand on his cheek, cold silver now upon it. "Oh..." he said, knowing the exact words I wanted to say, but couldn't get out._

_"Yeah, didn't think about that, did you?" _

_Placing my hands back in his, he raised my head to face his, "I did, I just didn't think it would be a problem. I can come back for the wedding." _

_"You have permission?" I asked, the tears slowly beginning to fade. _

_"I'll ask for it." _

_"And if they say 'no'?" _

_"I'll have to sneak away, because nothing can keep me from you. I love you too much."_

_"'I love you too." I responded, his hand now under my chin to raise my face perfectly giving me another kiss. _

_"I'm leaving in 4 days, but I'll write you everyday until I return. It's only 3 weeks, until you'll be mine forever." he said, standing, guiding me towards the door. _

_"I already am..." _

_"And never forget it." he replied, giving me one last kiss before walking out my door. _

* * *

I never did forget it. And now, standing behind the wooden door of the church, I never would. The trumpets sounded, signaling my walk down the aisle towards him. I put the veil over my eyes before the doors opened, and that was the first time I saw him, the first time it all fell into place, the first time it all began to sink in. I realized then that I couldn't take it and the roses in my hand, slowly fell to the carpet flooring, petals falling as they went, and just like my life, the broken pieces could never be put back together...

* * *

_My one and only, _

_There are only 6 short days until my return. I'm here and you're there, but I feel like we couldn't be closer. I feel as though I am on your couch with you as you read this holding you close to me, your heart beating to the same rhythm as my own, your hands laced between mine as I slowly play with the ring on your finger. I know that when I see you Saturday walking down that aisle, you will be a vision. Your hair, tied back, one lone curl cascading down your face. Your dress, as white as the snow I proposed to you in. It will be absolutely perfect, not because of the decorations or the people there, but because of you. Because your face will be in front of my own, because a few minutes from the moment I see you, we will be man and wife. We will be joined forever and I will never let you go. Our life is just beginning and I can't wait to wake up every morning seeing you next to me. Perfection is only 6 days away and I can't wait. I love you more than the world itself. Thank you for every smile, breath, laugh, hug, kiss, whisper, touch and I cannot wait until I see you again on the day we are married, the day I will always remember, April 22, 2008_

_Forever yours_

* * *

I was counting on forever too. After being carried to the front of the church, the ceremony began. The preacher stood up and spoke, "Let us bow our heads and pray. Lord, please lift his soul and heal this hurt." This wasn't hurt, this was misery. I began to hyperventilate, still seeing him right before me. I couldn't breathe. The ceremony continued, but it was as though, people were going through motions, but I could hear nothing and I could see nothing but him in front of me. Like I was looking upon the ceremony from a distance, far away from everything happening before me. It felt like the day I received his last letter...

* * *

_April 18, 2008_

_To whom it may concern, _

_The Department of the Army deeply regrets to inform you of a passing of the all members of the 14__th__ Squadron returning home last night from the war. We send you this letter in the deepest regards and a funeral service will be provided April 22, 2008 for your family member lost in this accident. _

_Once again our deepest sympathies,_

_General Thomas Burke_

* * *

After the brief ceremony, we walked out to his grave site. My parents on both sides of me, not only to keep me from collapsing, but to keep me from running away from the situation forever and never looking back... The preacher spoke a few more words that I, once again, didn't hear before he said a familiar name, my own, causing my head to snap upwards and walk slowly towards the podium to speak. I cleared my voice before beginning,

"Ladies and Gentlemen,

Today is a very sentimental day for all of us, and especially for me. Today, April 22nd was supposed to be my wedding day, was supposed to be my happily ever after, but sadly, that will never occur. To sum up my feelings of his passing, I would like to first begin with the vows I was going to read for him today, but never will be able to, due to his untimely passing. 'My one and only, looking at you now, I see my past, present and future, coming into one. I see everything in your eyes and I never want that to fade. You are my rock, my foundation and I promise to be there for you in every way I can, until death due us part..." I stopped, wiping tears from my eyes, choking upon the cold air sweeping down my throat. "Thank you for all of the memories we have made together and after today, the many more we will share keep my world spinning round. Thank you for making me the person I am today and if I woke up tomorrow and you were no longer here, I would keep all the lesson you taught me, forever with me. You have changed me for the better and my love for you will never die. I love you more than the air I breathe and cannot wait until you are mine. Forever Yours.' As you can tell, I never expected him to pass this soon, this quickly, but I know that he's here, looking over my shoulder as I read this, never leaving my side, because today was supposed to be our day and he would never give that up. I know that he thanks you all for being here today and I thank you even more because he deserves so much more than I could have ever given him. Thank you."

And with that, I stepped off of the podium and walked towards his body lying in the casket. I always told him that he looked incredibly handsome in his uniform and he always replied back, 'Every time I wear it, I only think of you..." So here he was, his eyes closed, no longer breathing , but still thinking of me. His ring was still on his right hand and so I slowly reached my hand inside of the casket and took it off, placing it upon my own ring finger. I slid my ring off as well and placed it where his previously was, so that I would always remember him and he, me. I then slowly walked back to my seat and let the preacher continue with the words I couldn't remember, or just didn't want to.

As his casket was lowered down into the ground, the tears began again. The guns of his fellow Army members rang one last shot and I felt as though it hit me square in the chest, putting me out of the misery that would last a lifetime.

Lying down in my bed that night, finally home from the day I would always remember, he was still there. I slept with the flag given to me during his burial, the last piece of him I would ever hold, and never let go of. I slept with his pillow beneath me, his smell trapped within, like it would always be, like I wanted it to always stay. Why did he leave me? Why did the one and only person I could ever trust, ever believe in 100 percent, leave, leave me alone, with nothing but a hole in my heart. He was supposed to be mine and he was stolen, taken from me without my permission, without my regard. I needed someone there with me, someone to guide me, aid me through this time, so I prayed.

"God, please stay with me. Keep me safe and out of harms way. I pray that this nightmare will end. That peace and quiet may enter my life and stay there. Keep him safe as well. Let him stay with me, watch over me and let him know that I will always love him and he will always be in my heart." I then stopped, letting my tears flow freely down my face. I wanted to wake up, I wanted to be shaken awake by him, told that it was okay, told 'I love you' in his voice. The voice that made everything melt away. But I knew it wasn't going to happen, I knew that I would never hear his voice again. I knew that no matter what I did the day April 22, 2008 was over, that my love , my heartbreak, his death would always be a reality, never, Just A Dream...

**A/N: So, there it is. I hope you enjoyed the story. Don't forget to tell me what pairing you pictured while reading! I would love to get feedback, so tell me what you thought. Thank you for reading and I hope you go check out some of my other stories. **


End file.
